Cegukan
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Hibari cegukan! Mukuro datang untuk membantunya. Dengan cara apa Mukuro membantu Hibari menghilangkan cegukannya? 6918. Warning inside. For 691869 day.


Summary: Hibari cegukan! Mukuro datang untuk membantunya. Dengan cara apa Mukuro membantu Hibari menghilangkan cegukannya?

Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya. Kalo KHR punya saya pasti saya udah buat si Hibari hidup bahagia bersama semua seme nya #ditampol

Warning: TYPO(s), Shonen-ai, alay, gaje, OOC, Romance yang gak berasa, Drabble yang kepanjangan, dan teman-temannya. Jika anda alergi dengan warningan yang telah saya tulis diatas, saya sarankan untuk menekan tombol back yang tersedia dimanapun itu. Di dedikasi untuk 691869 day.

Pair: 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari)

Genre: Romance yang ancur. Dan mungkin ada Humor garing yang nyempil

Rate: T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>_Start_<p>

.

.

Jam dinding di rumah —atau lebih tepatnya dikamar sang Prefek Namimori masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang yang ditakuti seantero Namimori untuk bangun. Tapi, sayangnya orang yang ditakuti seantero Namimori itu —yang di kenal dengan nama Hibari Kyoya sudah bangun dari tidurnya karena acara sakralnya itu terganggu oleh cegukan yang dialaminya.

"Hik,,"

"Hik,,"

Hibari mau tak mau harus pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Sesampainya di dapur ia langsung mengambil sebotol air putih yang terletak di atas meja makannya dan menuangkannya ke atas gelas —yang tentunya sudah ia ambil terlebih dahulu.

Setelah meminum 1 gelas air putih. Ia menunggu reaksi dari air putih tersebut. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia pun masih cegukan. Dan karena merasa jengkel dengan cegukan tersebut akhirnya ia meminum seluruh isi dari botol air putih itu.

Setelah ia rasa cegukannya menghilang. Hibari melihat kearah jam dinding yang terletak di dinding dapurnya. Sudah tidak mungkin ia melanjutkan acara sakralnya lagi mengingat bahwa sekarang sudah jam 07.00. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah tercintanya.

.

.  
>~Skip Time~<p>

.

.

Bel tanda masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Dan Hibari sudah setia berada di depan gerbang Namimori-chuu untuk meng-kamikorosu semua siswa yang terlambat masuk sekolah. Setelah lima menit berlalu akhirnya 'mangsa' yang Hibari tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Dan 'mangsa'nya itu adalah Boss ke sepuluh keluarga mafia Vongola atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hiiii,,, Hibari_-san_." pekik Tsuna saat melihat Hibari sudah berada di depan gerbang dengan keadaan yang siap untuk meng-kamikorosu dirinya.

"Kau terlambat Herbivore." kata Hibari sambil berjalan ke arah Tsuna. Kedua tonfa kebanggaannya sudah siap sedia berada ditangannya.

"Hiiiiii,,," Tsuna sudah merinding disko ketika melihat Hibari tepat berada di depannya. Tsuna menutup matanya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hibari yang sudah siap untuk meng'gigit' Tsuna pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kamikoro-"

"Hik,,"

"Hik,,"

"Eh?" Tsuna kebingungan karena tidak merasakan kalau dia sedang di-kamikorosu oleh Hibari. Akhirnya Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Ia melihat Hibari sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya —yang masih memegang tonfa tentunya.

Hibari yang tidak jadi meng-kamikororsu Tsuna karena cegukannya kembali hanya bisa membalikkan badannya membelakangi Tsuna. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain kecuali Tsuna dan Hibari sendiri. Jika ada orang lain selain mereka, apalagi jika orang itu melihat Hibari tidak jadi meng-kamikorosu seseorang karena dia cegukan. Sudah pasti harga diri Hibari akan hancur.

"Temui aku (Hik,,) setelah pulang sekolah (Hik,,) karena kau belum ku hukum herbivore." Hibari pun langsung berlari entah kemana meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih cengo karena otak lola-nya masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. (author di X-Burner Tsuna)

.

.

~Skip Time~

.

.

Bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi dan Hibari sedang berada di atap. Cegukan yang ia alam masih belum hilang semenjak tadi pagi, padahal ia sudah meminum lebih dari 10 botol air mineral —tentu saja Kusakabe yang membelikannya.

"(Hik,,) cegukan sialan ini masih belum hilang juga (Hik,,)" kata Hibari yang baru selesai meminum satu botol lagi. Jangan tanya author tentang berapa botol yang Hibari habiskan untuk menghilangkan cegukannya karena pasti author akan jawab dengan jawaban tidak tahu. (author digampar)

"Kufufu." tiba-tiba seekor (?) nanas. (apa yang kau bilang author bego? *udah siap trident*) —ok ralat. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang mempunyai model rambut yang tidak lazim datang menghampiri Hibari yang sedang cegukan. Dia adalah ehem-pacar sekaligus rival abadinya Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mau apa kau kemari (Hik,,) nanas busuk?" kata Hibari dingin.

"Kufufu. Ternyata pacarku sedang cegukan eh?" tanya Mukuro yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hibari.

"Kau (Hik,,) sudah tau jawabannya bodoh." kata Hibari yang kesal karena cegukannya tak kunjung hilang dan karena nanas satu ini (author ditusuk trident) langsung menempel-nempel kayak lintah.

"Oya,, oya,, mau ku bantu menghilangkan cegukannya Kyoya_-kun_?" tawar Mukuro.

"Boleh. (Hik,,) Tapi, kau mau membantuku dengan cara apa huh?"

Mukuro berpikir sejenak. Dengan cara apa ia akan membuat pacarnya sembuh dari cegukannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Lampu 5 watt di atas kepala Mukuro pun menyala yang mengartikan kalau Mukuro sudah mendapatkan ide.

Dengan sigap Mukuro langsung meraih dagu Hibari dan langsung menciumnya. Hibari yang terkejut hanya diam saja. Sebenarnya Mukuro hanya ingin mencium Hibari sebentar saja. Tetapi, melihat Hibari tak bergeming ia pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggigit pelan bagian bawah bibir Hibari. Hibari yang terkejut langsung membuka mulutnya dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Mukuro. Mukuro langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan berjelajah di dalam mulut Hibari dan mengajak lidah Hibari untuk menari bersama lidah Mukuro. Dan setelah 5 menit berlalu Mukuro baru menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nanas jelek?" Hibari yang geram akhirnya mengeluarkan tonfa kebanggaannya dan siap-siap untuk menghajar Mukuro.

"Kufufu, lihat? Ide ku berhasil bukan? " kata Mukuro bangga dengan idenya.

Hibari pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan memang benar cegukannya hilang setelah dicium oleh Mukuro. "Tetapi kau tidak bilang akan menciumku!" Hibari langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk 'menggigit' Mukuro.

"_Arrivederci_. Kyoya_-kun_." Mukuro pun langsung mengilang setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia takut jika wajah tampannya (Author muntah) akan membiru karena pukulan dari tonfa Hibari.

Hibari tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Mukuro sudah tidak ada di atap. "_Grazie, Amore mio_…" kata Hibari dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Dan akhirnya aku bisa meng-gigit sampai mati Sawada Tsunayoshi setelah pulang sekolah." Hibari meneruskan kata-katanya lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

.  
>_End_<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>~Bacotan Author~<p>

Astaganagadragonballjadidua. Saya membuat fic nista lagi. Ah sebodo saya senang menistai character *ditabok*. Eniwei, maaf ya kalo ada typo dan teman-temannya. Saya ngetik fic ini dengan kecepatan secepat larinya Sena dari fandom sebelah *lebay ah* lagi pula sebenernya fic ini udah dibuat di laptop saya. Tapi karena insiden meng-uninstal antivirus sm*d*v jadinya laptop saya gak bisa dibuka dan harus di-install ulang. Saya juga minta maaf kalo ada fic yang sama dengan fic ini. Saya tidak bermaksud menjiplak fic itu.

Oh iya. Happy 691869 day buat semuanya. Akhir kata review please,,


End file.
